Letting Go
by cottoncandyinyourface
Summary: [Oneshot] Let go of Sakura... or I'll kill her.


**Author's Note:** Yoha. Another one-shot I just realised I had. Enjoy.

* * *

"Kill Sakura," Naruto growled, voice sounding demon-fied, pressing a kunai tip to the pale neck of the only kunoichi in Sasuke's new-formed team. "And I'll kill her."

Naruto's usual bright, cerulean eyes had turned a bloody shade of red, and his pupils had dilated. His teeth had elongated to become fangs, and the whiskers on his cheeks had become much thicker. He looked quite demented, actually.

Obsidian eyes traveled from the unconscious ebony haired kunoichi of the Sound, to the unconscious bubble-gum haired kunoichi of the Leaf in his arms. The blade of his katana was glinting dangerously next to Sakura's pale throat.

"Naruto…" the Uchiha said, barely above a whisper, and yet his voice carried over the silent ruins of what used to be a battle field. The amazing stone pillars surrounding the battlefield had been completely demolished during the fight between Haruno Sakura and Karin.

"_EAT THIS!!!" cried Sakura, fist drawn back as she charged towards the Sound kunoichi. Before Karin had time to react – _

_Wham!!_

_Time seemed to pause as Sakura's chakra-enhanced fist collided with Karin's face. Then, in a burst of speed, Karin was thrown back into one, two, three, four, five of the stone pillars, debris cascading down on her form. _

_Panting, Sakura stood up to her fullest height. Her emerald eyes glinted with determination. Inner Sakura's back._

"_I have no idea what you are capable of!" Sakura yelled to the pile of rubble, her voice shrill in the silence. "But if Sasuke-kun chose you to be in his team on his quest for revenge…"_

_She trailed off as pieces of rubble began moving. A piece of rock moved, and a hand emerged, then an elbow, a shoulder, a head… Karin._

"_But if Sasuke-kun chose you to be in his team for his quest," repeated Sakura, with a new air of confidence and resolve. "Then you must be really strong!"_

"_Of course. If not, at least I'm better than a pathetic weakling like you!" Karin replied smugly, wiping the blood off the corner of her mouth._

"_And a pathetic weakling like me is the one that's gonna …"_

_Sakura ran, faster than she ever had, towards her opponent. Karin smirked and did the same thing. Cherry and Spiky hair whipped wildly behind their heads. _

"_Bring…" _

_Both kunoichi's drew back their fists. Sakura's fist had glowed electric blue, her chakra like a raging flame around her fist. Karin's had glowed fiery red, a translucent, sphere around her hand. _

"_You…"_

_The powerful kunoichis leapt into the air, bodies arched backwards. _

"_Down!!" _

_Sakura and Karin thrust their fists forwards, clothes and hair whipping violently around them from the sheer force of their chakras. _

"_SHANNARO!!!!"_

_Electric blue met fiery red. _

_Silence._

"_SAKURA!!"_

Naruto let out a feral growl as he tightened his grip around Karin, kunai pressing harder against her skin.

"Naruto what, Sasuke?" asked Naruto mockingly. Sasuke winced involuntarily. It _hurts_ to see Naruto like this. It _hurts_ to see Sakura, Karin, everyone, like this. And it was _his entire fault_.

It had been _his_ fault that Naruto had to go through so much just to get stronger to bring him back. It had been _his_ fault for breaking Sakura's fragile heart over and over again. It had been _his_ fault that Team Seven was no more.

It had been _his_ fault. _All… his… fault…_

"Naruto…" muttered Sasuke, gazing at the pink-haired ninja in his slackened grip.

"Let go of Sakura," spat Naruto, his hand trembling from excessive force used to hold the kunai in place.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, never leaving his gaze on the bubblegum pink-haired female ninja.

"Sakura…" uttered Sasuke. Naruto stiffened. That couldn't possibly be Uchiha Sasuke speaking, could it? His voice was so full of emotions it was hardly recognizable anymore.

Suddenly, he did the strangest thing ever. He kneeled down and pulled Sakura close to his chest, burying his head on her chest as his body trembled. Tears seeped through his tightly closed eye lids.

Then…

"_I'm sorry."_

He let go.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Retarded. Corny. Cheesy. Whatever, okay? I just wanna go to bed now.

Review if you wanna.

Ja!


End file.
